One Tree Hill (episode)
"One Tree Hill" is the thirteenth episode of the ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 187th episode produced in the series. It was broadcasted on April 4, 2012. Episode Summary In the final chapter of One Tree Hill, the tenth anniversary of Tric brings old faces and new possibilities for the Tree Hill family. Synopsis Plot In the final chapter of One Tree Hill, the tenth anniversary of Tric brings old faces and new possibilities for the Tree Hill family; Quinn adopts Logan and marries Clay, Haley introduces Jamie to her predictions with Lucas and Julian buys Brooke her childhood home. In the time-jump, the Tree Hill gang are seen at Jamie's high-school basketball game, where his jersey is seen on the wall as the "all time top scorer". Bevin makes a guest appearance who is also seen back with Skills and Millie is pregnant. Quotes ::Voiceovers :Nathan: "It’s the oldest story in the world. One day you’re 17 and planning for someday. And then quietly and without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life." :Haley: "Human beings are ambitious. We spend so much time wanting, pursuing, wishing. For the most part, that's okay. Ambition is good. Chasing things with integrity is good. Dreaming. As long as the chase doesn't diminish what we already have. The goodness we take for granted, the people we take for granted. The lives we take for granted. My life is good." :Julian: "It’s funny how our past frames us; how the person we used to be never lets loose of the person we are. Past failures and disappointments, even victories take hold of us. They haunt us like ghosts, or visit us like old friends." :Quinn: "It doesn't matter how you planned it. It doesn't matter how you envision it. Without even knowing it sometimes life has a way of finding exactly what you need or exactly who you need." :Brooke: If you had a friend you knew you’d never see again, what would you say? If you could do one last thing for someone you love, what would it be? Say it, do it, don’t wait. Nothing lasts forever. ---- ::Quotes :Haley (to Jamie): "It’s a magical place, son. I’ve seen that magic in your eyes for the past nine years. There’s only one Tree Hill, Jamie Scott. And it’s your home." :Brooke: "I wished for this. Right here without even knowing it. I wished for you and our family and this. Ever since New York I wanted to come home. I just knew in my heart that there was treasure here, and I found it. In our sons. In my parents. In you. This house always wanted to be a home and now it will be. Our home. Everyone should have that, a place that makes them happy." :Haley: "We spend so much time wanting, pursuing, wishing. But ambition is good. Chasing things with integrity is good. Dreaming…" :Mouth: "Make a wish and place it in your heart. Anything you want. Everything you want." :Millie: "Do you have it? Good. Now believe it can come true." :Quinn: "You never know where the next miracle’s gonna come from." :Clay: "The next memory. The next smile. The next wish come true." :Chase: "But if you believe that it’s right around the corner." :Chris: "And you open your heart and mind to the possibility of it. To the certainty of it." :Skills: "You might just get the thing you’re wishing for." :Julian: "The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it." :Brooke: "So make your wish ... Do you have it?" :Nathan: "Good. Now believe in it." :Haley: "With all your heart." Music *"Half Moon" by Blind Pilot *"Blue Sky" by Patty Griffin (performed by Bethany Joy Galeotti) *"Gun Is Loaded" by Amie Miriello *"Loaded Gun" by Tyler Hilton *"Soldier" by Gavin DeGraw *"Sugar" by The Horrible Crowes *"Belief" by Gavin DeGraw *"I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw (final chorus sung by the One Tree Hill cast) *"One Tree Hill" by U2 Trivia *The finale of the series has the same name as the series. *This episode marks the return of Bevin Mirskey after a 4 year absence. She is one of only six characters from the first season to appear in the finale, the other five being Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills, and Mouth (all of whom appeared in all nine seasons), and one of eleven to appear in the final season, the others being Junk, Fergie, Dan (all of whom appeared in all nine seasons), Deb, and Lucas. *The final still shot of the series contains Chris, Chase, Quinn, Clay, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Bevin, Skills, Mouth, and Millie. All of them except Bevin participate in an ending "monologue." *Mouth mentions Felix (who has not been mentioned or seen since Season 2) and his relationship to Brooke to Chase (who didn't appear until 2 seasons later), who respond with "Who?" *The 4 children watching the basketball game are Davis Baker, Lydia Scott, Jude Baker and Logan Evans. *This episode is the third two hour episode event of One Tree Hill. Both the season two finale and season five premiere where also two hours events - two episodes showed back-to-back). *The series finale was watched by 1.43 million viewers. *None of the main cast members appeared in all 187 episodes in the series. The closest was Sophia Bush (Brooke), who appeared in 186 of the 187 episodes. In second place was Bethany Joy Lenz (Haley), who appeared in 184 of 187 episodes; followed by James Lafferty (Nathan) (182 of 187), Lee Norris (Mouth) (92 of 187) and Paul Johansson (Dan) (91 of 187). *James Lafferty (Nathan) and Bethany Joy Lenz (Haley) are the only two original main cast members to appear in both the pilot and the series finale, as well as then-supporting-now-main cast members Lee Norris (Mouth) and Antwon Tanner (Skills). The Pilot was the only episode in which Sophia Bush (Brooke) did not appear. *Although credited, Paul Johansson (Dan) does not appear in this episode, making this the second finale he doesn't appear in (along with Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You...). * The ending monologue is almost identical to the ending monologue in Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace except for his time with different people. * You don't see teenage Jamie face at the Ravens game. * The five year jump is up to the year 2022. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Genna Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Alexa